


Bliss

by BenjisCoolTimes



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, one night stand with feelings???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisCoolTimes/pseuds/BenjisCoolTimes
Summary: Ben and Leslie meet in a bar and Ben takes her home at the end of the night





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a smutty thing I wrote. Please enjoy!!!

Ben Wyatt is a busy man. 

He isn't usually in the business of sleeping with random women he picked up in bars, but tonight is different. Tonight, he has the time and energy, and he finds himself paying more attention to the women around him than anything else. His beer stands forgotten in front of him, condensation dripping into the cardboard coaster as he scans the room. 

He sighs after an hour of this, scrubbing a hand down his face. His stubble scratches his palm. 

Aren't there supposed to be a bunch of single women in bars looking for men to buy them drinks? Because right now, Ben’s pretty sure that that’s a myth. Everyone here is either with someone else or not throwing off any sort of flirtatious energy. 

Just as he’s about to pull out his wallet and clear his tab, however, a woman he hadn't noticed before slides into the stool next to him. She throws a smile his way, and then she’s talking to the bartender, ordering a Leslietini, whatever that is. It’s very pink, and by the looks of it, very fruity. 

Ben’s hand stalls on his wallet, and he pushes it back into his pocket, deciding instead to order another beer. What the hell? He walked here, so it’s not like he has to drive, and an extremely attractive woman just sat down next to him. 

She’s wearing a charcoal gray skirt and blazer with a light pink blouse beneath it, just about the least flattering thing to wear to a bar, but Ben finds it oddly endearing. He likes that it doesn't really hug her in any of the right places or accentuate her cleavage, and yet, you could still tell that she was curvy. Her legs were very shapely too, which he liked. 

The woman sighed dramatically, blowing a stray hair out of her face. Her hair was pinned back, but a few errant strands had managed to find their way in front of her eyes nonetheless. 

“Everything okay?” Ben asks, and she turns to face him, blonde hair catching the light in a way that’s almost blinding. Everything about her is soft- her curls, her blouse, her blue eyes, and yet, at the same time, she screams otherwise. She commands attention just by being in the same room, her back erect and chin held high. Ben doesn't think he could look away even if he wanted to.

“No,” she says. “Well, yes. I’m just making more out of it than what it needs to be.” 

Ben cocks his head, toying with his coaster absentmindedly. “What do you mean?” 

“It’s a long story,” she says, but then the bartender brings Ben his beer, and they fall into a silence. It isn't uncomfortable, but Ben still finds the need to fill it. He finds himself _wanting_ to talk to her, which is odd because he never really wants to talk to anyone. The only interaction he really ever has is purely sexual. It’s not that he doesn't respect women- he does; he’s just never been much of a people person to begin with. 

He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his email just to give himself something to do. He considers for the second time leaving, but something keeps him rooted in his seat.

Or rather, _someone_ keeps him rooted there. 

The woman’s foot is tapping along to the music, and she’s watching the baseball game on the TV behind the bartender. It’s a Red Sox/ Yankees game, and Ben almost asks her which team she wants to win, but he doesn’t. She doesn't seem all that interested anyways. 

He watches as her eyes dance around the room, and then suddenly, they’re back on him again. Ben jumps, his phone almost falling out of his hand. 

“Are you coming straight from work?” she asks. She points to his suit, and Ben looks down, pulling his tie from his neck. It suddenly feels very tight. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m assuming you are too?” He raises an eyebrow, and the woman nods. 

“Yeah, I’m interning at the White House, actually,” she says, beaming. “I work in the Chief of Staff’s office. I’m going to be the first female president one day, so I figured, why not start making connections now?” 

“President, huh?” Ben says. “You know, I actually ran Butler’s campaign.” 

He takes a sip of beer and delights in it’s coldness. When he sets the glass down, he sees the woman’s shocked expression.

“You did not!” She slaps him lightly on the arm. “You ran a presidential campaign? And won? That’s amazing.” 

He laughs. “Thank you. And who knows? Maybe I’ll run yours one day too.” 

She smiles, tilting her head so that hair spills over her shoulder in the most delightful way. Her cheeks are rosy, and her eyes are as demanding as ever. It sends a rush of blood to his dick, and Ben immediately looks away. He's a fucking pervert. She can't be more than 22, at least ten years younger than he is. 

But, he can't look away for long, and he meets her eyes again, this time with a smile of his own. 

“I would love that,” she whispers, and nothing about it seems sultry or anything less than genuine. Staring into her eyes is surprisingly jarring and almost…private. He feels like it’s just them in this entire bar, which is crazy because he just met her. 

Suddenly a group of college kids start cheering, and Ben looks up to see that the Red Sox have hit a home run. Their moment is broken, but this time, the conversation doesn't break with it.

“So when did you first start running campaigns?” she asks, and Ben tells her about the California 47th District he’d run several years ago. Exchange is easy with her, and Ben doesn't have to think before speaking or worry that he’s saying something wrong, like he does with most women. She’s young, sure, but she’s also beyond her years, and Ben is struck by how intelligent she is. 

This doesn't help his penis situation. 

The more he talks to her, the more he notices the faint line of freckles on her nose and the crookedness of her teeth. Each imperfection doesn't take away from her beauty at all. It makes her…her, and Ben finds that he likes it. His penis definitely likes it too, and it gets more and more interested as the night goes on.

He buys her some drinks, they laugh (well, she cackles), and finally, once everyone else has cleared out of the bar, they’re left alone, the obvious question hanging in the air. 

Ben looks to his watch and then pulls out his wallet to cover his tab. The woman reaches over and traces the veins on his hands as he does this, humming to herself.

“You have big hands,” she remarks. He turns them over and she traces his palm, the touch somehow more intimate than anything he’s felt in years. 

“Yeah?” His voice comes out in a whisper. 

“Yeah,” she says back softly, and then their hands are clasped together on the bar countertop. Hers is small and warm inside of his. Soft. 

“You should come home with me tonight.” He says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and in an odd way, it is 

She smiles. “Okay. I’d like that.” 

Ben slides some money over the bar, his hand never leaving hers, and then they get up together and walk out the door. Ben hails a cab, and while they wait, he looks over to the woman next to him.

“So, uh,” he says. “You never did tell me your name.” 

She throws her head back and laughs at this, and Ben has to admit that it is a little ridiculous. This woman is coming home with him, and he doesn't even know who she is. 

“It’s Leslie,” she says, the smile never really leaving her face.

“That’s a pretty name.” Ben squeezes her fingers. “I’m Ben Wyatt. It’s a pleasure to have your acquaintance.” 

He says this in a very poorly done Scottish accent for some reason (seriously, what’s gotten into him?), and there’s that cackle again. 

A cab pulls up in front of them, and Ben holds open the door for her. She slides in, her pale legs glinting in the moonlight.

He kisses her once they're in the cab. It’s a surprisingly sweet kiss, with his hands tangled in her hair and thumbs brushing across her cheeks, but it doesn't take long to turn filthy. It’s only when the driver yells at them to keep it PG that Ben pulls away, trailing soft kisses across her nose. 

“I have to admit,” he whispers across her skin. “It’s been a long time for me, and you’re really beautiful, so tonight might not be my best performance.” 

A flush spreads across her face and neck, and Leslie doesn't meet his eyes. This almost surprises Ben- she doesn't seem like the type of person to get flustered over a compliment like this, but he doesn't mind. She seemed sure of herself at the bar, and now, in the intimacy of being alone with him, she’s suddenly bashful. 

Ben pulls her chin up and forces her to look him in the eyes. “I mean it,” he says. “You are stunning.” 

He doesn't know why he’s putting so much thought into what he knows will probably just be a one night stand, but he does know that he can't help it. Leslie just holds something over him. 

“You’re very handsome yourself,” she says, her blush deepening. 

“Oh yeah?” He presses his lips to hers again, hot and heavy, but then he pulls back. “Thank you.” 

They pull up in front of his apartment, which he’s beyond thankful for because his dick is practically screaming at him to take off these goddamn pants, and Ben tosses some bills up front before scrambling out. Leslie gets out much more delicately, and Ben takes her into his arms, fingers pressing into her hips. He kisses her again, unable to help himself, but then she pushes on his chest. He gets the message. 

“Right,” he says. “Inside would probably be better.” 

He takes her hand again as he fumbles with the keys. Finally, they're inside, and it isn't the usual frantic taking off of clothes that he’s used to with other women. Leslie steps over the threshold and takes off her blazer, setting it over a chair in his living room and looking around the apartment. 

“Sorry it’s messy,” Ben says, suddenly self-conscious. “Work’s just been really busy, and I haven't really had much time to— ”

But, before he can get any further, she’s shutting him up with a kiss, and his arms snake around her, pulling her back to him. She tastes sweet, a mixture of the alcohol and something else that he can't quite place. 

She guides them to the couch, like she’s done this a thousand times here before and knows exactly where to sidestep the coffee table and step over the pile of books littering the floor. Ben’s pushed down into the sofa, and Leslie strokes a hand down his cheek before sinking to her knees in front of him. 

Ben’s fingers twist into her hair, sweeping it behind her ear.

“You don't have to do this, you know,” he says. 

“I want to.” 

She works at the button on his pants and then she’s pulling down the zipper. She runs her hands up and down his legs, settling her cheek on his thigh and looking up at him. She almost overwhelms him like this, and before she can get any further, Ben pulls his erection out of his pants and begins stroking himself. He grips firmly, fingers twisting up his shaft as he looks at Leslie, who never once moves away. Finally, she picks her head up and opens her mouth to him, hands tightening around his legs. Ben runs his dick along the length of her tongue before she finally closes her mouth around him and begins to move. 

His fingers return to her hair as he guides her over his length, head falling back into the couch cushions. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, and Leslie hums, sending a flush wave of desire to his center. He won’t be able to last long like this- not with her tongue doing unspeakable things to him. His hands tighten in her hair, and he hits the back of her throat, her tongue hot beneath him.

“Let’s go to bed,” he says, because he _definitely_ won't last like this. 

She releases him with a pop, and then they’re climbing the stairs. As soon as they’re in his room, Ben’s lips return to hers, making patterns across her chin and jaw. He tugs on her hair so that she moves her head to the side and grants him access to her neck where he sucks and bites at her pulse point. 

“Beeeeennnn,” she whines. 

“Be patient.” He pulls away though and lifts the hem of her shirt, bringing it over her head. Her bra is plain, and she seems a bit embarrassed by it, but he doesn't care. It’ll look better on the floor anyways- much, much better. 

“These are fucking perfect,” he growls once he gets her bra off, hands immediately going to her tits. A thumb brushes across her nipple, followed almost immediately by his teeth. He pulls it into his mouth, and Leslie’s hands find purchase in his hair. If she keeps moaning the way that she is, he’s not going to last long at all. 

Next comes her skirt. He tugs it down, making a path of kisses down her stomach as he falls to his knees in front of her. 

Usually he’s dominant, but tonight, he feels submissive. He wants to worship her and do whatever she tells him. He wants to make her feel good, make her moan, make her scream. 

“Tell me what you want,” he mutters into her skin between kisses. “I’ll do anything.” 

His hands find each of hers, and their fingers intertwine. Ben places a kiss on her pussy through her underwear.

“Anything?” 

“Anything.” This time he spreads her legs open, and she widens her stance for him so that he can lick up her center. He peels the panties from her legs, and it takes everything he has not to bury his face in her curls. He looks up at her again, eyes pleading.

“Eat me out.” Her voice is soft, and she still seems a bit timid, but it’s clear that she’s becoming more comfortable. Maybe, Ben thinks, she’s actually just as overwhelmed as he is. 

He stands up and guides her to the bed where he has her lie down on her back. Her arms come up instinctively to cover her breasts, but Ben pulls them away and kisses her nipples affectionately. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asks. “You want this?” 

He’s straddling her now, legs on either side of her stomach as he brushes a thumb over her cheekbones. He’s still fully clothed on top of her. 

“Yes,” she assures him. “Yes, I’m just…nervous.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help? I want you to enjoy this.” 

“I will. I promise…it’s just that I don’t, um, really do this very often.” Her nose scrunches up like she’s embarrassed by what she’s just said. He’s clearly older than her and more experienced, but he doesn't want her to feel that way. He just wants her to relax and let him pleasure her. 

“It’s okay,” he kisses the tip of her nose. “I haven't done this in a while either.” 

“But you’re already so good, and what if I’m not? What if your penis hates it?” 

“Impossible.” Ben says with a shake of his head. “My penis is already very interested, and there is no way he will hate it at all.” 

Ben rolls off of her and lays on his side next to her. She turns to face him, and they stare into each other’s eyes. Ben feels himself getting lost in a sea of blue. 

“Well…I dated this guy kinda recently.” She’s twisting her fingers together nervously. “And he broke up with me in the shower because he said I wasn't good enough at this stuff.” 

Leslie’s cheeks flame red at her confession, and Ben immediately feels anger. He broke up with her _in the shower?_ What a dick.

“Jesus.” He traces a finger along her jaw. “Well, he sounds like a real asshole who had no idea what he was talking about. Because that blowjob earlier…I think my soul left my mortal body.” 

This makes her laugh. 

“And you are a very, very good kisser.” He accentuates this by capturing her lips with his in a short but sweet kiss. “And you’re so beautiful, I can hardly stand it.” 

“You really mean that?” 

“Yes. So, can I eat you out now? Or would you rather go down into the kitchen where I can make us some coffee or something?”

“You can eat me out,” she whispers. “I would really, really like that. But only if you want to.”

“Oh, I want to.” 

Ben moves down her body again, this time taking off his suit jacket and pulling the tie from his neck before settling down at the end of the bed. He pulls her by her thighs to the edge of the mattress, and her hair fans out behind her as she's moved. Her lip is pulled between her teeth, and Ben doesn't think he’s ever seen such a sexy image in all of his life. 

He starts off slow, as if reminding her that she can be comfortable with him- kissing her matted curls and the insides of her legs. She’s tense at first, but the more he moves his mouth over her, the more she settles into the sheets. 

He spreads her open and licks firmly up the center of her puss, delighting in the moan it elicits. His mouth closes over her clit and he pulls, eyes meeting Leslie’s as she gasps and fists his comforter. 

She looks like a goddamn goddess in his bed. 

And not for the first time, Ben thinks that this all feels too familiar to be a one night stand. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, and he’s getting lost in it. 

He slides one finger inside of her, and Leslie moans loudly. He’s almost afraid she’ll wake the neighbors, but then he decides that he doesn't care. 

Because let them listen. 

It doesn't take long before she’s panting hard and he’s pumping two fingers in and out of her rhythmically. Leslie writhes beneath him, and then she goes completely still. Her back arches, and Ben looks up just in time to see her eyes snap shut and her mouth fall open. As noisy as she was leading up to this, she’s silent in her orgasmic haze, almost like he sucked the sound right out of her, almost like she’s incapable of of any movement at all. 

Finally she settles back into the sheets, breathing heavily. Ben climbs up her body and kisses her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

“Was that good?” 

“Uh huh,” she sighs. “That was _excellent_.” 

She reaches up to unbutton the last few buttons of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Ben shrugs out of it and then straightens up to undo the clasp on his slacks again. He gets off of her and pushes both them and boxers down at once. His dick springs free yet again, red and leaking with precum. 

He gets back onto the bed, sitting next to her with his back against the headboard. He reaches into the bedside table next to him and finds a condom, rolling it over himself. 

“Are you sure you want this?” 

Leslie swings her legs over him, straddling him so that he can feel the heat of her center on his dick. 

“I want you so badly. Can you feel how wet I am? This is all because of you.” 

Se grinds against him, and Ben doesn't understand where her confidence is coming from all of a sudden, but he’s glad for it. He was so worried about her being uncomfortable, and it’s like she knew that he needed to know she was okay. 

The Leslie he met back in the bar- the sure and confident one is back. She rises her hips over him, and he lines his dick up with her entrance, pushing up right as she pushes down. They come together beautifully, their breath hitching as they adjust. 

“Holy hell,” Ben pants out. He buries his face in her breasts, palming each of them as she rides him. He can't help it. They’re so fucking perfect and practically beg his mouth to be on them. 

He finally pulls away, a line of spit following his mouth. Leslie’s eyes are squeezed shut, and her lip is back between her teeth. She leans back, putting her hands on the tops of his thighs behind her as she continues to move her hips. Her groans are almost guttural, and Ben just can't take it anymore. 

He flips them, and Leslie’s eyes fly open in surprise. His hands are on either side of her head as he pounds into her with long, hard strokes. Her fingers come up to trace patterns on his back, nails scraping across his skin. He can imagine it reddening, but he doesn't care- he can't care. 

All he cares about is the way that they come together, the way they seem to complete each other so wholly. This really is some kind of wonderful. 

It occurs to him that a small part of him is falling in love with her. It’s ridiculous, especially considering he’s a practical man and they just met, but he can't help it. Everything about her is small and big all at once. She just seems…right. 

His hips continue to thrust into her, and his hand finds her clit. Leslie goes to shut her eyes again, but Ben quickly stops her.

“No,” he says. “Look at me.” 

So, she does. They hold their gaze like that for a while, Ben’s finger tracing circles around Leslie’s clit as she pants and bites her lip. Suddenly, it’s all too much and Ben’s hips snap a final time before he’s emptying into her. Sunlight bursts behind his eyes and he feels his orgasm everywhere- his fingertips, his stomach, his toes. 

He falls on top of her, continuing lazy circles on her clit. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers. “It’s okay. I probably won't finish again.” 

He pulls his fingers away and buries his face into her neck.

“Oh my god, that was…” 

“Amazing,” she finishes for him. They lay like that for a long time before Ben finally gets the sense to pull out of her and roll onto the other side of the bed. He takes the condom off and tosses it into the trash, still reeling from everything. 

Leslie wraps herself around him, leg curling around his and arms clinging to him. Ben was never much of a cuddler, but he finds that he wants to be with her.

God, what was this woman doing to him? He didn't know the first thing about her, yet he’d never felt so connected to another human being in his life. 

“So you remember that coffee you mentioned earlier?” she whispers into his ear. 

Ben’s eyes are drifting shut. “Mhmm,” he says, pulling her somehow even closer to him. “I’ll make you some in the morning. Go to sleep.”

“Do you have waffles to go with it? And whipped cream?” 

“Yes,” Ben whispers, and then he feels her kiss his cheek before he drifts off into a peaceful bliss. 


End file.
